Event Theater (Final Fantasy IV)
The Event Theater is a new feature in the Nintendo DS and iOS remakes of Final Fantasy IV. The Event Theater can be accessed by speaking to the Fat Chocobo in Chocobo forests or other areas, like the Lunar Whale. The Event Theater allows the player to watch selected scenes they have previously seen while progressing through the story. If the player is playing through the game in the New Game Plus mode even the end movie will be available to watch. All the scenes available to see in Event Theater are fully voice acted. Movies The following is a list of the scenes the player can watch and a brief description of that scene: * The Red Wings of Baron - Part One - Cecil Harvey and the Red Wings voice concern over their actions in Mysidia, a flashback is seen in which they steal Mysidia's Crystal. * The Red Wings of Baron - Part Two - The Red Wings arrive in Baron after being attacked by monsters. * Anxieties - As Cecil worries about the King of Baron's motives, Rosa comforts him and reassures him that he is a good man, before telling him to be careful before departing. * A New Dawn - Cecil and Kain Highwind leave for Mist. * The Village of Mist - Part One - Cecil and Kain watch in horror as the Carnelian Signet the King has given them sends a conflagration upon Mist. They find a young girl and realize they are responsible for her mother's death. The two decide to unite against the King of Baron, but when they must take the girl with them, her anger peaks. * The Village of Mist - Part Two - The girl's wrath, manifested in the form of the Eidolon Titan, creates a massive fissure that separates Kain from Cecil. * The Ruins of Damcyan - Damcyan has been destroyed and Anna passes away, much to Tellah's anger and Edward's sorrow. Tellah vows revenge against Golbez while Cecil asks for Edward's assistance. * In the Kaipo Moonlight - Anna's spirit appears to Edward, warning that Golbez cannot be allowed to have the Crystals. * The Monk of Fabul - Yang is first seen fighting many monsters before the party decide to assist him. * Betrayal - Kain attempts to kill Cecil but Rosa enters causing him to stop. Golbez then comes urging Kain to steal the Crystal and kidnapping Rosa as a hostage. * The Lord of All Waters - Part One - Leviathan is seen for the first time. * The Lord of All Waters - Part Two - Rydia is knocked overboard by Leviathan and Yang dives in after her. Edward is knocked unconscious as the monster strikes at Cecil. * The Darkness and Light - Part One - A mysterious voice talks to Cecil and allows him to become a Paladin, though he must vanquish a physical embodiment of his past self. * The Darkness and Light - Part Two - The light then vanishes, but not before its presence awakens all of Tellah's magic. * Palom and Porom - The party is led into a trap by the defeated Cagnazzo, but Palom and Porom save them from being crushed by turning themselves to stone. * Parley - Kain passes on instructions from Golbez whilst Cecil asks him about Rosa. * Meteor's Price - Tellah passes away after casting Meteor on Golbez. * Sun's Stone Returned - The Sun Stone causes an explosion as the party tries to access the Underworld. * Flight into Fire - The Enterprise is caught in crossfire between tanks and the Red Wings. * The Tower of Babil - Yang sacrifices himself to stop missiles, whilst the others plead with him to open the door. A huge explosion is heard and the party think Yang has died. * Escape from the Underworld - Cid apparently sacrifices himself to allow the party to escape. The others grieve for the friends they have lost before deciding to go to Baron. * Edge's Rage - Provoked by Rubicante, Edge unlocks his latent powers and the party faces off against the last Archfiend. * From Womb of Dragon's Maw - The Lunar Whale emerges from the sea. * The Giant of Babil - The Giant attacks. * The Four Fiends - The Archfiends have been revived by Zemus to make one last stand against the party. * Golbez Awakens - Part One - Golbez is released from Zemus' control and is revealed by Fusoya to be Cecil's brother. * Golbez Awakens - Part Two - Fusoya and Golbez set off together to destroy Zemus. * The Giant Falls - The Giant is defeated. * Affirmations - Part One - Kain apologizes for his actions and Rosa explains that Zemus is the true enemy. * Affirmations - Part Two - Cecil, Kain, and Edge resolve to defeat Zemus, but Rydia and Rosa are ordered to leave, much to their frustration. * To Whatever End - The women have stowed away onboard on the way to the Moon and reassert their reasons for fighting Zemus. Cecil agrees to let them both come to fight. * The Lunarians - The party arrives to find Golbez and Fusoya, who are about to fight Zemus. * Deepest Darkness - Zemus's defeat only results in the spawning of his malice, Zeromus. Golbez and Fusoya attempt to stop him again, but the party is wiped out. * Prayers - This distress is sent to Cecil's allies on Earth, whose prayers revive the party. Golbez gives Cecil the Crystal used to expose Zeromus's true form. * Guided Forth Anew - With Zeromus defeated, the party will return to Earth and Fusoya will return to Lunar Sleep. Golbez decides to join Fusoya, and Cecil bids one last farewell. * Epilogue - In an entirely wordless exchange, allies and friends united attend Cecil and Rosa's wedding and coronation. Trivia * The cutscene The Four Fiends is the only one in which Barbariccia talks. Category:Gameplay in Final Fantasy IV